


Stained Glass Window

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [36]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark Klaus Mikaelson, F/M, Horror, Non-con voyeurism, Not Tyler Friendly, Past Forwood, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Tyler finally learns he can't win.





	Stained Glass Window

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willowaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowaus/gifts).



> Prompt: Tyler tries to get revenge on Klaus one more time. Klaus has finally had enough.

“Tyler, Tyler, Tyler,” Klaus said softly as he finished binding the ropes that held him. Tyler stared at Klaus, the rage that had turned his gaze yellow. “You are no longer amusing.”

Tyler strained, each line of muscle bulging but nothing so much as twitched.

“Oh no, I’m afraid those ropes are baby hybrid proof. Perhaps if you’d waited a few centuries, you’d have had better luck. But then, I’ve been expecting this since Caroline walked into my city, so perhaps not.”

He tried to speak, but Klaus smiled, a bladed, nightmare of a thing with a pit behind his eyes.

“She’s beautiful, Caroline. All that sunshine loyalty and soft heart. Did you actually think you had a chance, with her? That she’d choose you?” Hands sliding to his pockets, Klaus clucked his tongue. “But I’m afraid for all that you lack as a threat to me, you pose to her.”

Tyler tried to shake his head, glared with his eyes.

“How do you like the table set up? She’s fond of romantic gestures, my Caroline. You have a wonderful view from here. I can be merciful, for a mate’s last night of living. Would you like to see her one more time?” Klaus angled his head, smiled. “Yes. I can see that you would. So Tyler, you will remain here and watch as Caroline comes to me, and you will watch as I coax her into laughter and that sunshine smile. And then, as a gift for you, I’ll let you remain here as I peel the silk of the dress I bought her from her skin, as she comes apart on my tongue and my cock, before we move to my room. And later, I will return and put into motion your death. It will not be short or easy.”

Tyler’s jaw clenched, as the sound of heels and the faintest touch of perfume reached them. Klaus slapped his shoulder and grinned.

“Don’t look so worried, Tyler. She will never know how you died. After all, a secret between two people is easy to keep when one is dead. There is no other side to harbor you. Just the black pit of death.”


End file.
